


Trust

by universalromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm a Sterek shipper I can't help myself, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, episode tag 3x10 the overlooked, sort of but not fluffy pre-romance, the episode gave me a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/pseuds/universalromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene pre-3x10 where Stiles and Scott tell Derek about Jennifer being the darach. The Overlooked gave me a lot of Sterek feels so this is me letting a few out. Short and hopefully cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Derek left the hospital, leaving his sister in Peter’s care even though it went against every one of his instinct, the meet Scott and Stiles at his loft. Scott didn’t say much in his text just that it was urgent and after hearing what sounded like Lydia’s scream all the way from the hospital, he knew something wasn’t quite right. He could feel it down to his bones.

So here he was, pacing because the teens were taking too long to arrive and his anxiety was growing. He was about to call Scott when he heard them climbing the stairs and then his door was thrown open and they rushed through.

Scott looked determined, calm, the way he’d been for the last few months that told all of them he was growing up, he was maturing.

Stiles on the other hand worried Derek when he glanced at him. He was normally put together, normally the more level-headed of the pair but now he was pale, he was shaking and there were tears streaking down his face.

“What happened?” Derek demanded, his blood running cold. “Who was hurt? I heard Lydia – why could I hear Lydia?”

They both tried to speak at once.

“Miss Blake-“

“Lydia-“

“The recital-“

“My _dad,_ Derek!” Derek’s heads whipped around to stare at Stiles when he doubled over, a strange keening sound escaping him, almost as if his shock had worn off and something click in his head. “My dad- he’s... she’s... oh god...” His breathing suddenly spiked and Derek covered the distance between them just as he collapsed, hyperventilating.

Shudders wracked his body and Scott’s eyes widened.

“Stiles! Stiles, what’s wrong?” He reached towards his best friend but Derek swiped his hand away as he moved Stiles over to his couch, sitting him on it. “Derek, what’s wrong with him? I-“

“Scott!” Derek snapped, shutting up his rambling. “Step back and shut up for a few minutes! Now!” He let his alpha tone slip in and even though it usually made Scott angry, he obeyed this time, staring at Stiles with fear.

“Okay Stiles, you’re having a panic attack,” Derek said as he continued to wheeze, arms clenched around his chest as tears streamed down his face. Derek gently pried them away, rubbing them soothingly as he helped Stiles lean forward. “That’s it, head between your knees and try to breathe.”

Stiles made a funny sound and Derek rubbed his back with slow circles, hoping it was soothing. He and Stiles usually fought but he knew deep down that they trusted each other or else Stiles wouldn’t be here now when something had clearly happened to his father.

“I’m going to help you, okay? I’m going to count to five and I need you to breathe in nice and deep while I do so. Think you can do that?”

There was a movement of Stiles’ head so Derek counted slowly. “Now I want you to just hold that for a few moments. Good, that’s good Stiles. Now breathe out to the count of five, read? One, two, three, four, five. Now we’re going to keep doing that. Breathe in, two, three, four, five. Hold. Now breathe out, two three, four, five.”

Derek continued coaching Stiles until he could breathe normally on his own and then he just continued rubbing soothing circles onto his back until his shaking had lessened. Scott remained silent for which Derek was grateful, a panicking best friend wouldn’t help Stiles now.

This was actually throwing Derek off balance. Not once in the times he’d known Stiles, in the past months dealing with the supernatural – things that would make most grown men hide under the bed – he’d never freaked out. It was... unnerving to see him like this. Whatever had happened was bad and Derek promised himself he’d help, if only so he didn’t have to see Stiles freak out on him like this again.

Quite honestly he didn’t need Stiles aware of the soft spot he carried for the kid. Honestly, at first he really wanted to rip him a new one but he’d grown on him. Stiles was an ally and after saving his life twice, Derek could trust him. He guessed this was his way of saying, without words or sappiness, that Stiles could trust him too.

Somehow that seemed to make its way through and when Stiles calmed, he patted Derek’s hand where it sat on his knee.

“Thank you, Derek,” Stiles whispered in a tiny, broken voice.

“This happen often?” Derek asked voice quiet even though Scott could hear them anyway.

“When I was little, after my mum died but not for a while now. But... my dad, Derek. I can’t lose him too,” Stiles said, tears thickening his voice. He sat up and Derek remained kneeling in front of him, frowning at the tears sparkling on his cheeks.

“Okay, what happened?” he asked calmly. “Start from the beginning. And just stop if you start panicking again. I’m right here. I can wait.”

“We can’t,” Scott interrupted. “She’s probably on her way here now to try and beat us to telling you.”

“Who is?” Derek asked, looking around.

“Miss Blake,” Stiles whispered. Derek’s heart squeezed. What had happened to her? He looked at Stiles and found an expression of sadness and sympathy. “Derek... I... Jennifer’s the darach.”


End file.
